The present invention is directed toward a gaming table and more particularly, toward a gaming table with interchangeable layouts that allows the game played on the gaming table to be easily and quickly changed to a different game without having to remove the table from the casino gaming floor.
Currently, layouts made from felt, foam, velvet, or the like cloth material are used on gaming tables found in casinos. The layout has indicia printed thereon for a particular game such as Blackjack, Three Card Poker, Mini Baccarat and numerous others which will include betting areas, odds, payoff schedules, side bets and the like. The layout also frequently contains advertisements and other indicia printed thereon such as the name of the casino, special promotions and substantially any other information that the casino may wish to print.
Typically, the layout is stapled or otherwise secured to a rigid board that forms the upper surface of the gaming table. If it is desired to change the game being played on the table or if the layout becomes worn, the felt or other material must be removed and replaced. In most known prior art methods for replacing a gaming layout, the game must be shut down and the entire table moved off the floor and into a workroom for replacement.
One known prior art method for removing and replacing a gaming layout on a gaming table is illustrated in FIGS. 7-9 of Published International Application No. WO 01/87438. As illustrated therein, in order to remove a layout from the top of a table, the rail or sidewalls of the table which are secured to the top, must be removed. The fabric layout had been stapled or otherwise secured to the edges along the back or underside of the tabletop. The layout is removed from the underside means of a razor or knife. The staples are then removed so that the board is free of the original layout which is now unusable and is discarded.
A replacement layout fabric having the desired indicia printed on its front side is then spread out on the tabletop so that the outer edges of the layout may be stapled onto the underside of the tabletop. The rail is then put back into place and secured to the tabletop and table. This is a time-consuming and labor-intensive procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,559 to Page discloses a traditional layout for a gaming table. The layout includes various indicia for identifying various dice odds, betting areas, etc. The indicia on the layout help novices to understand the game of craps. The layout is made from a flexible thin sheet of plastic, foam, velvet, or felt and may be placed or mounted on the horizontal top of a gaming table. However, this layout may not be easily removed and replaced.
Published International Application No. WO 01/87438 referred to above discloses an improvement which allows for quicker removal and replacement of a gaming layout. The invention disclosed therein includes a pad comprised of layout that is printed on a fabric which, in turn, is adhered to a foam backing similar to the material from which mouse pads are constructed. The layout pad is cut to the specific size to fit a particular gaming table.
When it is desired to change the game being played on a gaming table or if it otherwise becomes necessary to replace the layout, the rail or sidewalls of the table are unscrewed from the bottom, the old layout pad is removed and the new layout pad is placed in position on the tabletop. The rails or sidewalls, which fit over the outer edge of the new layout pad, are then secured back onto the tabletop to hold the new layout pad in place.
While the invention disclosed in the International Application is an improvement on prior systems, it still requires that the game be shut down for a substantial period of time. The table must be brought to a work area or a laborer must bring a new layout pad to the gaming floor, remove the rail, replace the pad and then replace the rail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,675 it is suggested to place a game layout board on top of the glass of a video game machine. This converts a video gaming machine into a standard casino gaming table. The invention disclosed in this patent, however, still requires that a worker bring a game board or layout pad from a storage area to the gaming table. In addition, there is nothing disclosed for holding the layout pad in place and it could, therefore, easily become dislodged. Even further, a drink or other liquid accidentally spilled on the layout could drip down onto the video game causing damage to the same.
A need exists in the industry for a system for changing a layout for a casino gaming table which can be done easily and quickly without have to bring a new layout to the table and which minimizes the amount of time that the game must be shut down.